


It Was Always You

by cr0w1eyy



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr0w1eyy/pseuds/cr0w1eyy
Summary: A world where Subaru chooses rem over Emilia (and takes place in a high school). Might redo some scenes, but for the most part, it will be my own spin on things.
Relationships: Natsuki Subaru/Rem, Ram/Rem (Re:Zero)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

As Subaru walked into his new high school, he took one look around and knew that it would be a hard four years. Kids were grouped up in their respective groups and no one had even bothered to look at him when he entered. "Same as the last school I guess", Subaru thought. Subaru had left his last school due to rampant drug use. Although, it didn't really look as if this school would be any better. As he was walking he accidentally bumped into a girl, causing her to drop her stuff. When he looked up, Subaru discovered that it was actually a guy with clown makeup on. "MyYyy, it seems that IIiIIIi have drrrroppppedd my thingssssss. Wouuldd you minnnd helping meeeee?" The boy seemed to have a speech impediment because Subaru wouldn't be able to take him seriously if he spoke like that on his own accord. "Oh yeah, my bad. I'm the new student, Subaru." The boy looked at him for a moment before responding. "OOooooooh your that boy. Please leave mee alone you fiendddddd!" Subaru was taken aback by his response and looked at him incredulously. "Why do you say that?" Subaru said, slightly offended that he had been referred to as a fiend. The strange boy just glared at him and walked away. Subaru shrugged it off and walked to his first class of the day, Science. He was in an AP class despite being only a freshman and it was painfully obvious. It looked as if he was a toddler entering a bar. All of the boys looked like they played varsity of some sort and most of the girls did too. Subaru quickly took his seat and tried to avoided eye-contact with everyone. Unfortunately, one of the burlier boys walked over and introduced himself. "Hey there newbie, bet you think you're a real hotshot for being in all advanced classes huh?" The boy sneered at him. Subaru gulped and responded "I'm just here because the other classes were painfully slow at my old school. I'm hoping this one will be a change of pace for me." The boy looked Subaru up and down before he said "I'm Garfiel, captain of the football team. You have any interest in sports?" Subaru looked away and tried to think about how to answer. Eventually, he just decided to go with the truth. "Not really, but I am fairly good at chess." Garfiel just stared back at him with blank eyes. Suddenly, the teacher ran into the room and started apologizing for being late. "Hello, class! My name is Dr. Stone, and I'll be teaching this class. First, let's start out with a seating chart." Subaru practically melted. It would have been so much easier for him if he could have just sat in a corner and did his work by himself. Now he was going to have to sit next to a jock. 

TIME SKIP BECAUSE I'M TO LAZY TO NARRATE A SEATING CHART

"And finally, Mrs. Rem and Mr. Subaru will be sitting on this end of the class. Any questions?" Everyone silently moved to their seats. Subaru looked over and saw the girl he had been seated with. Luckily for him, he was at the very end so he only had to deal with one deskmate. His "deskmate" was a rather cute looking blue-haired girl with a nice looking rack. Just as he thought that to himself, the girl turned to him and looked and introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Rem. It's nice to meet you." Subaru was stunned at her voice. She sounded like she was whispering, and it was also kinda cute. Rem scrunched her face and said, "Could you please stop thinking about that stuff, it's kind of weird." Subaru almost wet himself right then and there. "How did you know that? Can you read my thoughts?" Subaru whispered in fear. Rem giggled and said "Sort of. I get the gist of what you think, but not with many specifics. I only know that you thought lewd thoughts of someone in the class." Subaru was having a hard time stopping his jaw from dropping. "What the hell! How can you do that? Can everyone do that here? Isn't that like an invasion of privacy?" Suddenly, Dr. Stone cleared his throat and announced to the class, "For the first project of the year, I will be allowing you to pair up for our power project. You will all describe what your power is, and how it is useful to you. For now, I'll allow you to pair up with who you like. Out of nowhere, Rem whispered to him "You still haven't told me your name yet." Subaru blinked in surprise. He had totally forgotten to. "My name is Subaru, it's a pleasure." Rem nodded. Then Subaru processed what Dr. Stone has said. Subaru started to shake. He had no idea what kind of school his mother signed him up for, but he sure as hell didn't belong here. "No friends and no powers. I'm on track to fail this class on day 1." Subaru thought as he watched the class pair up. Group projects were Subaru's worst enemy. He was way too awkward to ever ask someone to be his partner, especially when he hardly knew anyone here. Suddenly, Rem spoke. "It seems we're the last two without partners. Would you like to pair up?" Subaru breathed a sigh of relief was about to answer when Rem cut him off. "Great! What's your power?"


	2. A Brilliant Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subaru pulls a fast one on the school in terms of his "power".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I made it a bit longer so I took a while to complete. Tell me in the comments if you want chapters more often but shorter, or longer chapters with larger breaks in between.

Subaru started to sweat. He didn't have power, and he sure as hell wasn't going to expose himself in the middle of class. Suddenly, he had an idea. Most of the kids in this class looked as if they had taken their respective grades at least twice, and this was an advanced class. What if he just did something that would astound them. When Garfiel had asked him about sports, Subaru hadn't been joking when he said he played chess. Subaru was one of the youngest GMs in all of Japan and could do a lot of things that would seem incredible. He quickly answered Rem. 

"I have powerful mental calculation skills". Subaru hadn't meant to sound so meek when saying that, but it just ended coming out like that. Rem widened her eyes. 

"Really? Then do a really complicated math problem". Subaru quickly came up with an excuse, as he was pretty mediocre at math. 

"It's not that type of calculation. It'll be hard to explain without showing you, and that could take like 10 minutes". Rem just laughed and said, "Well this is time to get to know our partners, so we have time". Subaru had definitely not expected that. With no other choice, he took out a chessboard and a clock. Subaru looked at Rem and said, 

"Do you know how to play? It'll be a little underwhelming if I go against someone who doesn't really know what they're doing". Rem shook her head and pointed a Dr. Stone. 

"I heard Dr. Stone was pretty good at chess, why don't you demonstrate with him?" Subaru nodded and walked up to Dr. Stone. 

"Hello, Dr. Stone, would you mind playing a game of chess with me to demonstrate my power?" Dr. Stone laughed and said, 

"Sure, but just know I'm a National Master". Subaru grinned. the higher up the opponent without being at his level, the better. Subaru set up the chessboard and then asked for a blindfold. Rem gasped and said, 

"How are you going to play if you can't see the board!" Subaru grinned again and tapped his head. Subaru gestured towards Dr. Stone and asked, 

"Are you ready yet?" He nodded and they began. With the blindfold on, it looked as if Dr. Stone had a major advantage, not to mention he was also titled. Subaru made his first move

"e4". 

5 TURNS LATER

Dr. Stone looked down at the board in astonishment. He had played his favorite opening, the Scotch, and had gotten checkmated on turn 6. Subaru's grin was threatening to split his face open. After that, they switched sides with Dr. Stone getting the white pieces. No matter what he did, he lost every match. Dr. Stone had played every opening that he knew and still nothing worked. He looked at Subaru and asked, 

"Subaru, be honest. Are you titled?" At this point, Subaru was near tears. He responded with,

"I'm the second youngest GM and highest-rated blitz player in Japan". Dr. Stone's eyes started to bulge. Subaru breathed a sigh of relief inwardly. It seems that everyone had bought his tactic, but it was a double-edged sword. If he was asked to do something that wasn't possible for him, he could be exposed. From now on, Subaru needed to tread carefully.

After his successful stunt with his "power", class ended and Subaru moved to his next class, English. It was pretty much the same as Science, except he didn't have a cute deskmate. Instead, a quite eccentric boy named Puck was his neighbor. He has a natural cool about him, but he had a hard time containing his excitement. When Subaru introduced himself, Puck had practically jumped out of his seat in excitement. After English was lunch, and Subaru was dreading finding a seat. At his old school, Subaru usually skipped lunch because it was dangerous to go near the cafeteria. Depending on the day, it was either a fight ring or a drug hotspot. Sometimes people got the days mixed up and it got messy. Subaru decided to skip lunch and was walking towards a bench he had seen on his way to Science. Subaru sat down and took out his chessboard. He would often play games against himself to strengthen his understanding of the openings he played and common responses to them. Just as he was finishing his first game, someone walked up to him and sat down next to him. But because he was so focused on his game he didn't notice. Finally, Subaru reached out to get his water bottle, still not looking up from the board. Unfortunately, Subaru ended up grabbing the chest of the person sitting there. 

Rem looked down at the hand on her chest, she didn't know what to think. By skimming Subaru's mind, she knew that he didn't do this on purpose, but that didn't really make up for what was happening. Subaru's head shot up and snapped towards her. He snatched his hand back and started to apologize profusely. Subaru's face was getting redder by the second, and from a distance, it appeared he had some sort of paint covering his head. Rem laughed and said, 

'It's ok Subaru. I know you didn't mean to do it". Subaru breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to think about what would have happened if he had ruined his only friendship on the first day of school. Suddenly, Subaru had an idea. 

"Hey Rem, would you like to learn how to play chess?" Rem thought for a moment before answering, "Sure Subaru, but don't be surprised if I beat you". Subaru just chuckled and set the pieces back up. As a courtesy, he gave her the white pieces. As the game went on, Subaru was astounded. Rem never blundered and somehow was keeping pace with his development. She somehow always had a move to counter him, and eventually the game ended in a draw. Subaru was absolutely astounded. Rem managed to draw one of the best chess players in the whole country. Rem giggled from across the board.

"I wish you would have thought of ideas on how I could win, maybe then the game wouldn't have ended in a draw". Subaru wanted to slap himself. Rem was simply reflecting what she saw in his head. Because Subaru has been picturing the chessboard in his head the entire time, she had been able to play at his level. Suddenly Subaru realized something. If he kept thinking about how he didn't have power in front of Rem, she would figure him out. He quickly grabbed all his things and sprinted off, yelling about how he had to go to the bathroom. Rem laughed, as Subaru ran in the opposite direction of the restrooms. She looked down and realized that he had left the white queen. She smiled to herself and picked it up. "I'll give him this back to him tomorrow".


	3. Unpleasant Acquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Main antagonist intro!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of dialogue in this chapter, and boy was it boring to write. To get me through it, I listened to some music. I posted the links on my Wattpad, so go follow me there @ccrroowwlleeyy. Please leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed the story! It really motivates me to continue these fanfics.

The next day at school, Subaru went back to the bench where he had eaten lunch and started to look around on the floor for his white queen. He had gotten the set from a tournament he had won and it was actually quite expensive. Suddenly, someone kicked him and his forehead hit the floor. 

"Owww, what the hell?" Subaru turned around and saw a mean looking boy standing over him, with some other boys standing behind. The mean-looking boy sneered down on Subaru and said, 

"Ah, the weird new kid. Whatcha doing on the floor? Are you pretending to be a rat? I heard your power is being smart, so don't go near any of us S-Rankers without permission, got it?" The boy was now practically on top of Subaru. Suddenly, he felt like there were 500 tons of energy coming down on him. He wanted to throw up, but Subaru couldn't even open his mouth. The problem was, Subaru had no idea what an S-ranker was or who was one. But he couldn't just ask bluntly, as he was supposed to be smart. So he simply added a mental note to ask someone in his English class. 

"What's your name? So I know for the future." Subaru at least needed to know his name so he could avoid him at all cost. The boy simply sneered again and said,

"My name is Regulus, and remember what I've said today. Next time I see you hanging out with anyone in S-rank, you'll be missing your tongue." Subaru gulped and nodded. How was any of this aloud in school? This guy must have some power that scares the teachers, as all of the adults that passed us simply averted their gaze. The force suddenly lifted and Subaru pulled himself up and walked to English. He still also hadn't found the queen yet, so he'd have to return to that stupid bench again. Subaru entered the classroom and put his bag on his chair. Suddenly, Garfeil came up behind him and put him in a chokehold. 

"Whatcha doing Subaru! What happened to your forehead? Did ya fall outta bed this morning?" Garfiel grinned as he tightened the chokehold. Subaru felt like his head was gonna blow up. He tapped on Garfeil's shoulder to get him to stop, at which the jock released his chokehold on the boy. Subaru glowered and said, 

"I tripped on the way to school and hit my head. I'm fine now though." Suddenly, Subaru remembered the question he needed to ask. 

"Hey Garfiel, what's an S-ranker? Someone told me to stay away from them today." Garfiel turned around and grinned.

"An S rank means your power is exceptionally better than others. Everyone in this class is either an S-rank or an A-rank. Based on the power you showed yesterday, I would place you at a solid A rank. The person you were talking to is probably some S-ranker elitist. What's their name?" Subaru nonchalantly answered, 

"Regulus. He has white hair and an entourage that follows him everywhere." Garfiel visibly paled at that name. He gulped and said, 

"What did you do to upset Regulus? He's one of the most dominant S-rankers and has an iron grip on his seat as the king of the school. In any case, you should probably listen to him. I'll give you a list of all the S-rankers in the school so you don't upset him. But after that, please don't talk to me anymore." Subaru nodded and took the list from Garfiel. He headed towards his seat and looked over the list. As Subaru skimmed over the list, his eyes landed on one in particular. At the bottom of the list, Rem's name was listed. Just as he saw it, Rem walked in and Subaru looked up. Instead of Rem's kind gaze, he was met with Regulus's cold eyes. He let out a smile that didn't reach his eyes and spoke. 

"Why hello _Subaru,_ I didn't expect to see you hear. I'm a little pressed for time, so I have to go now, but I take it you remember the talk we had. Please don't mention it to anyone." Subaru nodded and looked down. He would do anything to avoid that kind of pressure again. Rem tilted her head in confusion. Regulus turned around and exited the classroom. Rem sat down next to him and tried to get Subaru's attention. But no matter what she did, Subaru never turned towards her. When she skimmed his mind, she saw him focusing intensely on the bench where they had had lunch the day before. Suddenly, Rem realized what he was doing. 

"Subaru, if you ever want to see your white queen again, turn around and look at me." Rem smiled when she saw Subaru visibly stiffen and force himself to turn to her. Rem took the white queen out of her pocket and held it up in front of him. 

"Tell me why you're ignoring me and I'll give it back to you." Out of nowhere, Subaru's hand shot out and grabbed the queen. He quickly pulled it back and turned back around. And with that, Mr. Stone started class. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this work, I'll try to update every week but no promises :)


End file.
